Thyreos Of Time
by Jalada
Summary: An alternative to Order of the Phoenix. Time stands still for too long...
1. Letters from Someone

"Mr. Potter, will you pay attention!"  
Proffessor McGonagall's voice snapped Harry Potter back to the classroom.  
"Sorry Proffessor"  
He looked around the room as everyone stared back to the board at the front. Cho Chang was sitting next to him...Cho? What was she doing here?  
"Hello Harry!" Cho smiled.  
"Hi...I..." Harry looked around the room. Cho moved closer to his face...closer...closer, he moved closer to hers, lips almost touching. Suddenly he heard a tapping noise, he looked around, Cho had her eyes half-closed right near his face, he could almost feel her cool breathing...really cool. Too cool? There it was again, tap tap tap...  
  
***  
  
Suddenly Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing hard, the tapping was louder now. He sighed, looking toward the tapping sound. His window was wide open, cooling the room, blasting cold wind onto his face. Hedwig was tapping on the window to get his attention.  
"Oh Hedwig, must you wake me up now? What is the problem?"  
Hedwig, Harry's owl, hooted as if to say "Oh shutup!". It was then that he noticed the letter tied to her leg. He grabbed it, and ripped it open  
  
----  
Hi Harry,  
As arranged, we are coming to pick you up, lets just hope the Muggles don't get annoyed. Fred and George are not allowed to come, especially after last time. Don't forget to pack  
  
From,  
  
Ron  
----  
  
Harry smiled at Ron's words about 'last time', he remembered all too well the Ton-Tongue Toffee that Dudley had eaten 'accidently'. When he arrived home after his forth year the Dursley's had been almost completely quiet, ignoring him completely. Harry had lived with the Dursleys every since he could remember, they hated him for being a wizard. But he loved it, being able to get away from the Dursleys, who he hated.  
  
He began to lie down in bed, before he realised Hedwig was still hooting softly.  
"What is it Hedwig?" He asked the owl. She hooted and looked out the window, Harry saw what looked like a barn-owl, it was quite large, and it swooped gracefully to Harry's windows. It landed on the ledge, and Harry grabbed the letter from it's talons.  
  
----  
Dear Harry,  
  
Looking forward to seeing you, I have something to ask you.  
  
Love you,  
  
...  
----  
  
Harry sat still, puzzled, he didn't recognise the handwriting, he look back at the window-ledge, but the owl had gone. Who? 


	2. Obsessed

As usual, when Harry polled down the stairs, Dudley was sitting on his reinforced chair. It had been reinforced by Uncle Vernon, when it had collapsed once when they finished the diet Dudley was on. Harry remembered the day with no fond memories. Dudley went so mad he eat virtually everything in the house that didn't have to be cooked. He even had wanted to eat Hedwig! Harry sighed, it was good when Dudley had to go to hospital, but Vernon and Aunt Petunia had blamed him.   
"Pass the butter Potter."   
Uncle Vernon had now insisted on calling Harry by his second name, something Harry though was crueler than it sounded. In the hall, Harry heard the letters flop gently onto the floor.   
"Get the post Potter."   
Harry sighed, and got up, went out into the hall, and picked up the letters. One was for him. He was shocked, last time he ever got a letter was when he was 11. Not forgetting that day when Uncle Vernon stole it, Harry hid it under the carpet, and took the rest in.   
  
***   
  
After eating as fast as he could, Harry walked as calmly as possible into the hall, grabbed the letter from under the carpet, and walked upstairs.   
  
In his bedroom, he opened the window to let the fresh air blow in, and opened his letter.   
  
----  
Dear Harry, it said   
I know I am going to sound obsessed, you've never really spoken to me Harry, but I have a feeling we might just get on, I just wish I was in your house at Hogwarts.   
  
Love you still,   
  
...   
----  
  
Harry gasped. Someone knew where he actually lived. He didn't like the sound of this person, lieing back on his bed, he wandered what to do...Maybe write to someone...Ron? No, he would just laugh. Sirius? No, this wasn't serious enough. Hermione? Well, she might know...   
  
He grabbed a piece of spare parchment and a quill, and began to write.   
  
----  
Dear Hermione,   
I know this is going to sound stupid, even I think it's stupid, but I have been getting letters from a girl who sounds a bit obsessed with me, I got one from a barn-owl and one through the post. Both signed with '...'. I just wanted to tell someone and thought you would be the best to tell. Please don't tell Ron, he'll just laugh.   
  
Love from,   
  
Harry   
----  
  
Harry paused as he began to wrap it in ribbon, yes, that sounded about right. Opening Hedwig's cage, he wrapped the letter round her leg. She flew off into the morning sky. 


End file.
